Thurajîon
Planetary Specifics Thurajîon is just barely within the habitable zone of it's star, called Star Gamma 1-8772.98 on Earth starcharts (Okar in the Coalition). Because of this, it is one of the coldest planets. Star Gamma 1-8772.98 Star Gamma 1-8772.98 is a type K star with a mass of 1.53109E+030 kg, and is .770 the size of the Star Sôl. It's surface tempature is 5,063.6K (.876 that of Sôl's), a luminosty of 1.54073E+026 W (.401 of Sôl's), and a diameter of 1,146,384km (.824 that of Sôl's). The max distance from Gamma 1-8772.98 to Thurajîon is 130,000,550km, the very edge of the habitable zone. Tempature and Calendar Specifics A day on Thurajîon sits at 31.846 hours, however for civilian use this is rounded to 32 hours. One year is 254 days, with a leap year every fifth year. Each year has thirty-one eight to nine day months (25 are 8 days, 6 are 9 days), that came about due to the cycle of the moon. The mean surface temperature is 273.71 K (33.01 F, .56 C), with standard boiling and freezing points of water. This means that Thurajîon is one of the coldest places you can go. Winter isn't coming, it's always winter. Planetary + Lunar Stats Tides caused by Kâvi are 5.13 (Earth=1). The moon rotates Thurajîon in 8.625 Thurajîoni days. History The history of Thurajîon is relatively peaceful, having been reigned over by one male line for thousands of years. Following the cataclysm, legend has it that a common army led by a man named Jhârl Vâgur carved out a small kingdom on a rocky coast that today is known as the Stoney Coast. King Jhârl the First reigned from a town he created called Stoney Point, steadily increasing his possessions up and down the Stoney Coast before he finally totally controlled it by his death thirty years after originally being raised to King. Jhârl's son, Thûri the Conqueror, was rose to King the day following his father's death. Five years after his father's death, the new king set out on a blaze of glory, conquering much of the world by his death sixty years later. It was in the reign of Îois the Bender that swore his fealty to the Emperor of Tarsis after the appearance of Fleet Lord Kônûsôs Karslan five years into his reign. Kônûsôs Karslan gave Îois the Bender his ultimatum: surrender or die. Îois surrendered, and was spared, while Kônûsôs Karslan decimated the forces of other Kings on Thurajîon. After receiving word of this, the Emperor quickly raised the Vâgur line to the status of Duke of Thurajîon. The Vâgur banner is a Stone Grey Vejer on a subdued blue field. Notable Individuals * Koîos III Vâgur, 352nd Duke of Thurajîon, often called "The Warrior Duke" * Tair Ventaîs, Fleet Lord of the Imperial First Fleet, A.D. 1738 - 1754, often called Tair the Wicked * Ekâvzer X, current Metropolitan of the Imperial Faith on Thurajîon Native Flora + Fauna The Native Flora and Fauna of Thurajîon are extremely unique when compared to all other Imperial Worlds. All large animals have a significant concentration of alcohol in their bloodstream, which is processed and created by the Vaigûs, which is generally located below the heart. This became feasible due to the extremely cold planet. The Vejer The Vejer is a huge bird with a wingspan of 27ft to 40ft wide in the wild, however the domesticated birds generally do not become much larger than a wingspan of 18ft. The Wejrs is an incredibly intelligent bird, and is loyal to its owner to a fault. On Thurajîon, the Wejrs has taken to the roles of doves and pigeons on earth, in that they send messages back and forth across the lands. They generally inhabit the great coastal valleys and mountain ranges, where large game is very common and allows the birds to feed. The coloration of a Vejer is similar to that of an Opsrey, with black , grey, and white dominating the features, however the Vejer is also known to be straight grey, straight black, or even straight white (in the case of an Albino bird). The head of a Wejrs is similar to that of a normal hawk, albeit much larger. Domestication The Domestication of the Vejer is uncommon except in the case of royal families. Oftentimes, they are given to the second son of a family from birth, allowing the child and his Wejers to develop an amazing bond. Maiônkai The Maiônkai is essentially a cross between a bull and a monkey. Standing 10ft tall at the shoulder, the Maiônkai generally resides in the Mountain ranges, where their size and strength allows them to climb steep cliffs and mountains. Their faces are a combination of blue and red, and the eldest female is generally the leader of a Clan. She is often noted by her pink-ish stripe that runs across her spine. These animals are omnivores, and are ripe prey for the Vejer. Microraptor The Microraptor is actually considered an invasive species, for it is believed they came from Tarsis pre-cataclysm, resulting in the Thurajîoni Microraptor and the Tarsin Microraptor. The Microraptor looks similar to a dragon in the head. They can be seen in a variety of colors, and are often adopted as scouts for military forces, due to their ability to thrive on nearly any world (they were introduced to Thurajîon upon the arrival of Kônûsôs Karslan). They can reach top speeds of 30-40mph in horizontal flight, and up to 160mph in a dive. Also, the Microraptor can run overland at about fifteen mph. Aib Tree The Aib tree is the largest (both horizontally + vertically) on Thurajîon. They give the Dukes of Vâgur their Stone Grey repersentation, as under the moss and vines that make up the tree, the bark is Stone Grey. Navy of Thurajîon The Naval Forces of Thurajîon fall under the command of the 5th Imperial Fleet, generally commanded by the second or third son of the Duchy Vâgur. As of 11423 (A.D. 2239), Fleet Lord Iâynôs the Hammer commands the 5th Imperial Fleet from the Flagship VFR Charge of the Guns, ''painted in the Vâgur color scheme of sand blue and stone grey. Other notable ships of the 5th Imperial Fleet include VFR ''Demon's Eye, ''commanded by Captain Vâsôs IV and VFR ''The Wicked, ''commanded by Captain Jâisôs Ventraîs. The last time the 5th Fleet was commanded by a non-Vâgur was when it was under the command of Fleet Lord Tair Ventraîs the Wicked from A.D. 1754 to A.D. 1762, when he died of old age. Each Count operates his own Task Group, which then contains Squadrons headed by Barons, and then finally single ships, headed by Captains and Lord Governors. The largest Task Group is Task Group Akûr, led by Count Vâsôs IV from VFR ''Demon's Eye. Category:Coalition of Planets